


Our Future’s Nightmares

by CujoDaBirb1



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CujoDaBirb1/pseuds/CujoDaBirb1
Summary: It’s been a year since The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, ‘The Tragedy’ for short, happened. No more Monokuma’s, no more killing games, and (hopefully) no more evil despair.Even though the tragedy ended a year ago, Asahina felt like she lost most of her family just a few days ago. Her brother, her friend... they still sticked to her mind, causing her to have terrible nightmares and lack of sleep.It wasn’t only the deaths of her friends she would think about, it would sometimes be who she would love in the future. She was always jealous of Naegi and Kyoko’s relationship and wished she had the same thing they had.Each day she’ll try her best to pull a big smile, but one person could see behind that masked smile.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Kudos: 18





	Our Future’s Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF (Probably) TOWARDS THE END!
> 
> I’m sorry if anybody is out of character! I just made this for fun, lol.  
> I guess you could say this would be a different universe? Idk? 
> 
> I am still working on “The Mermaid Scales” so that’ll come out soon. My motivation has been low lately

Asahina looked in her bathroom mirror, washing her face with a warm damp washcloth. It was almost two in the morning and she couldn’t go back to sleep. 

“Damn nightmares again...” Asahina sighed, looking annoyed. 

The tragedy ended a year ago, why is it still clinging to her? She took a deep breath, keeping the tears of pain from dripping down. This had to stop, It just had to. She couldn’t keep doing this every night.

Asahina just slapped the cloth on her face then sighed. Sakura wouldn’t want her to be like this, neither would Yuta. She has to keep high spirits, for her friends and for herself. 

It isn’t really healthy to bottle emotions up, but who could she talk to about this? Asahina just thought not telling anyone was a better option. 

She was thinking of telling Naegi but knowing him he’ll just make her a bit uncomfortable by trying to make her.. comfortable. He would probably be busy running the school anyway. 

She hasn’t heard much from Fukawa, she probably wouldn’t even care unless Togami was involved. 

Kirigiri wasn’t the type of person to make people feel... ‘better’. It was kind of the same as Naegi.

Togami wouldn’t even give one fuck about her situation and why would he? Wasn’t his problem.

Then there was Hagakure. She honestly didn’t know how he would react. He would probably just tell her to move on or that she has to get over it because it’s been years already. 

It wasn’t just the death of her friends that has been haunting her dreams but it was who she would end up with in the future. It’s a little silly to worry about such a thing, right? 

She looked in the mirror again, the cloth slipping off her face. That’s when it hit her. Hagakure was the ultimate fortune teller, would he be able to give her a reading? 

She knows how he is about money, maybe she could pay him for the reading in the morning. For now she needs to rest and think positive.

It’s another day.

~~~~~

Asahina walked through the empty hallways of the school, passing room-by-room to find Naegi’s office. She was wearing her old red sweat jacket with jean shorts, she didn’t have the energy to tie her hair up. 

“Asahina-chi!” Komaru waved from across the hallway, causing Asahina to lose her train of thought.

“Ah... Komaru-San,” She pulled a smile on her lips, “How are you?” 

Komaru looked different, her hair was a bit longer and she grew a few inches. She was more mature looking too, “I’m doing fine. You?”

“I’m doing fine as well, Komaru-San,” Asahina sighed but still kept her soft smile, “Hey, since you’re here, do you know where I could find Hagakure-Kun? Hiro?” 

Komaru tilted her head, “Ha..gakur- OH! You mean the guy with the crazy hair? And little librarian looking glasses? You’ll find him either in the gym or with Makoto,” she smiled sweetly, “You’re lucky he showed up today. Why are you looking for him? I could leave him a message from you.”

“N-no, no! I got it! I’ll just check the gym first. Do you know if he’s alone right now?” 

“Again, he might be with Makoto. I’m very curious on why you need him at the moment,” Komaru’s face seemed concerned and worried at the same time. she sighed, “Is everything.. ok?”

Asahina looked down at her feet for a moment but quickly looked up, “everything is ok! Everything is fine, Komaru-San!” She returned her smile, walking around Komaru and heading towards the gym.

Hagakure wasn’t the type of person to work out so it would be kinda odd for him to be at the school’s gym. Maybe he was just helping out with storage or something. Hagakure could barley carry a box full of storage supplies so that prediction could be wrong. 

Why was she going through all this trouble? Asahina could always do this another day, right? 

The sooner she tried to figure out how to get rid of these stupid nightmares the sooner she could sleep peacefully. What if she didn’t like what she sees? Would this all be a waste? She doesn’t really believe in Hagakure’s weird tactics but all she could do right now was hope for the best. 

Asahina opened the gym’s doors, her eyes trailing everywhere around the room. There was no sign of anyone in the gym. She walked in silently, guessing he was probably hiding somewhere. Nothing but silence.

“Hello?” Her voice echoed through the gym, “Anyone else in here?” Still no noises from anybody, she felt stupid talking to herself. Asahina would just have to ask tomorrow. 

“Ah, Asahina-chi?” She heard the gym doors open behind her, causing her to jump. “I didn’t recognize you with your hair down.” 

“Hiro! Thank god..” she whispered under her breath, her heart was racing from the sudden bang on the doors in the silent gym. 

She watched as Hagakure tried lifting a heavy box around his arms. That’s when Asahina also noticed that he was wearing a white tank top and sweat pants with his hair tied up as always.

He placed the box on the ground then tried kicking it with his feet, “Do... you need help with that?” She walked up to the box, helping him push it with her hands. 

“Ah, thanks dude. I’ve been struggling with this thing for 20 minutes now!” Hagakure sighed in relief.

“It’s not THAT heavy. It seems light enough for me to carry.” Asahina made a little laugh, she stood back up, her body seemed to be getting more weaker and tired by each minute. “Hey, Hiro, I need to ask for a favor.”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his tired hand, “what is it?”

Asahina took a deep breath, “INEEDYOUTOGIVEMEAREADINGSOICANSTOPHAVINGNIGHTMARESOFMYFRIENDSDYINGFROMACOUPLEYEARS-“

“HINA, CHILL!” Hagakure interrupted her.. whatever she was doing. “Repeat everything you just said but more slower. I didn’t understand a word you just said!”

“R-right, um... you might call me childish for clinging on to old memories but... I keep having nightmares. Nightmares of the past, of.. when we were in Monokuma’s killing game,” immediately Hagakure could tell where this was going. He wasn’t the brightest but he didn’t need to be to figure out what Asahina was talking about. He also had the same problem before. “Ever since ‘The Tragedy’ ended I’ve been wondering who I would end up with in the future. I don’t want to be alone, Hiro. I want to know my future! I want to know if I live a happy life! So I’m asking for a reading... please?”

She pulled another weak sheepish smile, trying not to rethink the huge nightmares that has been haunting her for the past year. She couldn’t take it anymore, maybe knowing how happy she is in the future will help her calm down and think more positively. 

Hagakure just stood there stunned, not knowing what to say or do. Should he hug her or something? That would be too weird.. 

“I’ve always been jealous of Makoto and Kyoko’s relationship. They just seem so.. happy, y’know?” Asahina continued, “I want that too. I know this is sudden, but I’m willing to pay for it! It’s just gotten worse and worse each day, and I know Sakura would want me to stay positive!” 

“Y-yeah.. this is kinda sudden..” Hagakure continued rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “How would a reading help you with your nightmares? The logic is kinda odd here, don’t you think?”

“I was hoping maybe my future was going to have a happy ending..” 

He thought about it for a moment, “what if.. something bad happens?”

“Like ‘something I wouldn’t want to see’ kind of bad?” Asahina asked.

“Yeah, like that. How would that make anything better?” 

“Do you not want to help me?” She started making puppy dog eyes, something nobody but a soulless being could resist. Her hands were grasped together in front of her chest, “I would do anything to just sleep again.”

Hagakure groaned, his eyes couldn’t look away from hers. Those darn eyes! “F-fine! Just stop doing that!” He felt his cheeks flush a little red, “10,000 yen per reading. I’m not going any lower.”

“Deal!” She smiled then ran up to hug him tightly. Thanks to him her nightmares and jealousy were probably to come to an end.

“O-ok, ok!” He just stood there, watching as Asahina hugged him tighter and tighter. When she finally let go he took a deep breath.

~~~~~

“You’re lucky I bring my crystal ball everywhere,” the two were now outside in the heat sitting on a bench in the shade near the front entrance of the school. “Otherwise we would’ve probably done this later today or the next.”

“So, how does this work?” Asahina asked, sitting next to Hagakure on the bench. She watched as he looked at it for a few seconds before looking back at her.

It’s been a long while since he actually has given people a reading. Nobody just seemed interested until now, which again, is kinda sudden, “Easy! Pay up.”

“I’ve brought 20,000 yen with me, I’m not going to ‘pay up’ until after the reading!” She started pouting, her cheeks puffed out a bit.

“That’s not how this works! If anything I think you’re trying to get a free reading! Not cool, man!”

“I said I would pay after, I promise! I just have to make sure this works!” She tried not to peep a little laugh at his annoyance.

“That’s what they all say. Eventually I end up forgetting about the money!”

It didn’t take long for Asahina to do her little puppy dog eyes again. He tried his very best to look away but eventually failed.

“So... pay after?” She smiled innocently.

“Fine. B-but you better keep that promise.” This time she noticed his face turning red. It could’ve just been from the heat outside. 

“Yes! I will! Now, what do you want me to do?” 

Hagakure placed his crystal ball on his knee since there wasn’t a table around. He started moving his hands around the ball then hummed.

Asahina cringed at his movements. The humming was a bit much.

He stopped his humming, “Alright, ask your question, Asahina-chi.” 

“Out loud?”

“Uh, yeah?”

She inhaled softly, thinking of how she should word her question, “What will my future be like? Will my nightmares ever stop?” 

Hagakure continued his humming and his hand movements, Asahina making another face. Suddenly the crystal ball fogged up with smoke on the inside, revealing a smokey blur of colors. 

Hagakure lifted the crystal ball, cupping it with his two hands, “hmm...” 

“L-let me see, let me see! Hiro!” She shoved Hagakure’s hand down enough for her to see. 

It wasn’t a clear picture but she looked.. happy. It was still a blur but it looked like she was around a child. The person next to her also looked happy to be with her. Asahina’s nightmares must’ve ended at some point in her life.

The guy next to her... he looked familiar-

Hagakure quickly covered his crystal ball with his hands, “Alright! You got your fortune, H-Hina,” his face flushed red again. Clearing his throat he continued, “Now we know your nightmares will probably end.”

“Hiro! Who was I with! Let me see!” She tried pulling his arms back down but the crystal ball was clear again. She huffed in annoyance, “Why did you cover it?! I’ll pay you to do it again!” 

She tried reaching for the crystal ball but Hagakure lifted it high in the air. “Hina, no! Cmon! Pay up already, dude!” 

“Why won’t you show me the rest? And why was it so blurry?!” She stood up and continued reaching for the crystal ball.

“Hina, please! Calm down!” He brought the ball back down, holding on to it tightly. Once Asahina sat back down on the bench he sighed, “Im afraid if you see the rest then that might cause your future to change.”

Asahina whispered a little “oh..” and felt a little bad. 

“Your future isn’t always going to be right, Asahina-chi. That’s probably Part of the reason why it’s blurry... at least that’s what I think.” He watched as she made a frown on her lips. Now it was his turn to feel bad, “but h-hey! We seem to have a pretty awesome future, right? You didn’t seem to have anymore nightmares.”

“‘We..’?” She lightly tilted her head.

“You! I-I meant ‘you’!” 

Asahina giggled, “I was just teasing. And.. I guess you’re right. I seem pretty happy.” She Laid back on the bench, relaxing.

“Uh... Hina?” He opened the palm of his hand in front of her.

“OH! Right! Sorry!” She reached in her jacket’s pocket, placing the 20,000 yen in his palms. “Hey, you want to grab some donuts?”

~~~~~

It didn’t stop that night. They kept returning. Why hasn’t it ended yet? Why are these stupid nightmares returning?

How was she so happy in the future? The nightmares had to have disappeared.. right? There is no way she would be smiling so brightly with those nightmares still lurking around her mind. 

Asahina just sat there on the side of her bed, looking at the ground. The moonlight was bright enough for her to see her feet on the ground. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. 

She opened the fridge and picked out the box of donuts she and Hagakure shared that day. They both agreed that Asahina would keep the box of donuts after they were done. 

Was thinking she was happy not good enough? She sunk her teeth into a chocolate covered donut, sighing. This was normal for her, there was no point in crying or weeping. 

What would she tell Hagakure? That it didn’t work? What would he be able to do? He was willing to give her a reading, would he be able to help her out in another way? 

That would just be wasting his time. There would be no way he would WANT to help her again. She might as well just ask Naegi’s for help already. 

~~~~~

“Asahina-chi!” She returned to the school the next day, finding Hagakure at the entrance. “So did it work?” 

She looked more tired than ever. Asahina could have barely got up this morning, “U-um...” she paused, “N-no. It didn’t.. sorry.”

“‘Sorry’? Do we need to try something else?” Hagakure watched as Asahina slowly walked inside the school. Her legs could barely hold her up, “Hina?”

She stopped, her hands on the handles of the entrance doors, “You.. want to help?”

“I mean, sure! There isn’t anything better to do. Besides, storage can wait.” He smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder, “You really need some sleep...”

She made a little groan, “that’s the problem with these nightmares. I can’t get any sleep.” Asahina leaned her forehead on his chest, not even bothering to lift it back up. 

She felt his hand patting her head, “Maybe you need someone with you while you sleep. Like watch after you!” 

Asahina looked up, her chin now pressing on his chest, “That’s a little creepy, Hiro.” 

“Could work though.” 

“M-maybe. I’m convinced, but I’ll do it if you’re the one that’s watching me,” she averted her eyes, ignoring Hagakure’s red face again, “Just don’t be a creep.”

“M-me? Why not Komaru? Or Kyoko, or-“

“Because they don’t know yet. You said you were willing to help me!” 

“Why don’t they know?” He raised an eyebrow.

“They’ll just say I’m childish for holding on to bad memories. I just don’t feel comfortable right now telling them..” 

“You told me.” Hagakure added.

“That’s different.” There was silence for a moment. Asahina pulled away from his chest but still kept eye contact. 

He averted his eyes away then sighed, “I did say I would help...” he knew she was soon going to bring out those puppy dog eyes if he refused, so backing out wasn’t an option. 

“Can we do it right now?”

Hagakure’s eyes averted back to hers, “h-hah?” his whole body felt a rush of heat.

“I mean’t can we start the plan now, you dork. I’m still tired.” Asahina made a little yawn but was able to pull a small smile.

“O-oh! Right, right... I knew that.” he made a little cough, clearing his throat.

~~~~~

Asahina grabbed a clean white tank top with red pj shorts and headed towards the bathroom. Hagakure waited in the kitchen patiently. 

This whole situation was awkward. Not only is Hagakure was going to be with her the whole she is sleeping but she would probably freak out in front of him once she wakes up. She wasn’t looking forward to that. She quickly got out of her bathroom, her jacket and old shirt dangling on her arms. 

She watched as Hagakure tapped the kitchen table with his finger, “Sorry for the trouble, Hiro..” she said softly, placing her jacket and shirt down on the side of the table.

“It’s no problem, Asahina-chi! It keeps me busy.” He pulled a smile and watched Asahina smile back. 

She led the way to her bedroom, each step made her feel tense. This was just so.. weird. Like, easier said than done. 

“Do u want me to just sit down next to the bed or something?” He interrupted, losing her train of thought.

“N-no, I was hoping you would also...” she gulped.

“Oh. So.. you want me to stand?” Hagakure teased, snickering a bit. 

“H-Hiro, No! You can j-join me on the b-bed I mean,” Asahina couldn’t control her stuttering, “The floor just seems uncomfortable, y’know?”

He noticed how tense she was but didn’t say anything. How did he even agree to this? Asahina jumped in bed and ignored his stare. She patted the spot next to her, implying that there’s a spot left for Hagakure.

“Hold on for just a minute.” He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop on the floor leaving on his white undershirt, “Are you sure?”

She nodded slightly, her eyes trying to avoid looking at his chest. Hagakure placed his glasses on a small table next to the bed then laid down next to Asahina. It was still pretty awkward, even if he was facing the ceiling. 

Hagakure looked to his right to find Asahina fast asleep. He sighed then closed his eyes.

~~~~~

Asahina felt... comfortable. It wasn’t like other nights, not at all. It felt better, safer, warmer... her heart was at a steady pace this time.

Her eyes drifted up slowly. That had to be the best nap she ever had in a while. She felt her hands in front of something, and felt a soft grip in her hair. She tilted her head up a bit and found Hagakure.

His left arm was wrapped around her waist while his right was used as a pillow for her head. Asahina could feel her legs tangled with his.

She felt her body heating up but didn’t do anything about it. She was curious about his reaction so she stayed in the position she was in.

She pretended that she didn’t even wake up, trying to close her eyes shut tight. She heard him yawn and make a light groan, he wasn’t fully awake. 

Hagakure groaned once more, “Hina..” the tone in his voice seemed caring. He looked at her for a moment and made a cute smile. She peeked just enough so Hagakure wouldn’t notice.

He sighed, then pecked her forehead, rested his chin on her head.

“H-Hiro...” she whispered, noticing his little jump.

“H-hina? You’re up?” He just went still, and silent for a few seconds, “Did your nightmares stop yet?”

She had almost forgotten about that part. Maybe because she didn’t care at the moment, “Yeah... I think I just needed someone here all this time.” she dug her face in his chest, her hand slipping under his arm and wrapping around his waist. 

Hagakure flinched, he could feel his body temperature rise. He pulled her away cupping her cheeks, feeling the heat rush on her face. “Hagakure... is this why you covered your crystal ball when..” she trailed off with her words.

“That- no,” Hagakure stroke her cheek with his thumb, “I can explain...” he took a deep sigh, thinking on how he could word it, “remember when I said your future could change? Well, it’s true. I went through the same thing as you, the nightmares, the sleepless nights. I believe it’s trauma, right?”

How did she not notice before? Was she that naive? Is this why he’s been helping her? Just to be close? 

“I asked for my future and... I’ve got the same thing as yours. I stopped you from seeing the rest because-“

“Because you wanted it to actually happen?” She frowned.

He averted his eyes away from her, “I could tell when you were upset sometimes, man. Why are you always smiling if you’re so upset?” 

“I...” She stopped, then hugged Hagakure close, “I’m sorry. I’ll try smiling more... for real this time. A-and...” she sniffed, tears pooling her eyes, “and I want that future to happen. Let’s do it, ok?” 

Asahina could hear the smile being pulled across his face. “Right... y-yeah.” 

Hagakure cupped her cheeks again then softly pecked her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if any character seems out of place. Idk how yen really works so I just used dollars-  
> If I did something wrong pls point it out and how I could fix it in the future 💞


End file.
